Guns, Swords, and Raindrops
by The Alice of Silent Tears
Summary: Suzuna has lived most of her life alone and confused. That is, until she partners up with her energetic cousin and meets a certain symmetry-obsessed shinigami and a strange meister with a weapon inside of him. Suzuna finds herself having to choose between the two, and ultimately make herself stronger, no matter the cost. (Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

I slowly walked down the empty streets of Death City. My feet ached. I was soaked to the bone. I couldn't even remember how long I had been walking, or where exactly, but I knew that I had to reach Death City, home of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. I tilted my head up to the sky, feeling the big, fat raindrops plop onto my face. I smiled, closing my eyes. I loved the rain. It meant so much to me; represented so much of my life…

Sadness. Pain. That was what it feels like now. I stood still, letting my tears mingle with the rainwater running down my cheeks. There was so much that I hated about myself, too many moments I wish I could erase, but these things were impossible to get rid of…

_But they will get better_, I told myself. I had to come to Death Weapon Meister Academy to stay with my cousin, Mathias. He was a meister there, and he needed a weapon. Me. My caretaker, a mysterious, rich man who would only make one of his workers (or whoever they were) contact me through telephone, letting me have an entire mansion to myself, recommended that I go there with my cousin. I assumed he was a teacher or something, because he apparently knew Mathias well enough to think our souls would resonate well together. He gave me a map, along with a sheet of paper with extra directions and some money, and I left the next day. Not once did I ever see his face or know his name, but during the time I lived in that house, he suggested that I could call him L.D.

Suddenly, I thought I heard someone crying quietly. I opened my eyes and looked around for someone that wasn't inside already, hiding from the pouring rain.

There he was. A skinny boy with pink hair and dark clothes. He was sitting on a bench, face in his hands, crying.

I stared at him in shock. I had the ability to read people's emotions, and his right now was misery and depression. Much like mine most of the time…

I walked past him slowly, and he looked up at me with sad grey puppy dog eyes, sniffing. I wanted to reach out to him, or perhaps simply ask why he was out here crying, but my shyness got the best of me, and I turned away, blushing. Still, I couldn't help but feel sympathetic for him…No one should feel like this…


	2. Chapter 1 and a Half

Chrona silently watched the girl who noticed him out here crying, walk away in the rain. _She looks kind of like Soul_... he thought, sniffling.  
Suddenly, out of Chrona's back came a small, black muscular figure with bulging eyes, and a large white X where his nose and mouth should have been. The figure violently yanked on Chrona's pink bangs.  
"You dummy!" he yelled in a high-pitched voice. "Quit staring at that girl, or else she'll think you're a bigger weirdo than you really are! And get out of this freakin' rain! I'm already soaked and I haven't even been out of your useless body for 5 minutes! Why was I stuck with such an inconsiderate dumbass like you to live in? I'd rather have someone that isn't a puny little weakling that doesn't consider his own black blood before doing something!"  
Chrona tried to shield himself as the thing began to pound on his head with tiny, round fists. "S-Stop it! That hurts! I'm sorry, I promise I'll go inside now, just please stop hitting me!" he wailed.  
"And you'd better feed me, too! I'm starving!" it said, crossing his arms and disappearing back into Chrona's body.  
With a sigh, the boy stood up and slowly walked towards the Academy. Just as he reached the base of the long set of stairs that lead to the school's main entrance, Chrona noticed that Kid was flying away on his skateboard, and the doors to the Academy were closing shut.


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N: Aarrgh, sorry this is late OTL I totally forgot, there's no excuse...either way, sorry for bothering you, please enjoy~!)

It wasn't long after until I reached the center of town, where the academy was located. I stopped at the stairs leading up to the school building and sighed. That was a lot of stairs…I slowly started to climb up, until I heard a noise and a slight breeze whipped around behind me, almost like jet turbines, only much smaller. I still had to hold down my worn-out skirt from the wind, though. Turning behind me and looking up, I saw a boy with black hair, three stripes running across half of it. He wore a black suit, had serious yellow eyes, and was on a flying skateboard. He held an umbrella in one hand, the other in his pocket.

"Do you need a lift?" He asked simply. "It's raining pretty hard out, and going up these stairs is a long walk."

I just looked at him for a moment. "Umm, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…" I mumbled, unsure of what to say. I quickly checked his emotions: serious, curious about me, nothing seemingly menacing.

A cute half-grin spread across his face. "Very well, my name is Death the Kid. May I ask what your name is?"

"Suzuna. I'm a weapon. I just enrolled in Death Weapon Meister Academy."

"Well Suzuna, I suppose this means we are no longer strangers. Now, would you like me to take you to the academy?" He offered again, taking his hand out of his pocket and holding it out towards me. I took it cautiously, as he pulled me up onto the skateboard.

"Hold on tight," He said, moving so I could get on. Cautiously, I stepped on the skateboard, hovering inches above the ground, and put my arms around Death the Kid's waist as we slowly rose higher into the air. I let out a small, nervous squeak, holding tighter onto him. For some reason, I felt comfortable with Kid. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice, but when I gently rested my head on his shoulder to watch us fly up the stairs, he stiffened like a board.

"S-Suzuna, would you mind not doing that? You're head on my right shoulder makes me asymmetrical." He asked carefully. I shot him a questioning glance, but took my head off of his shoulder anyway.

"Right, sorry…" I muttered under my breath, but before I could mention that if symmetry was this important to him, he wouldn't hold the umbrella in one hand, or have those strange white stripes in his hair, we were descending in front of the door to the academy.

"Th-Thank you," I said quietly. I let go of Death the Kid and got off of his skateboard. He flipped the skateboard up and grabbed one end.

"Not a problem. I suppose I'll see you around," He said, before dropping his skateboard back onto the ground and flying away.

_Why would he go out of his way to help me? _I wondered, as I turned around to see the enormous halls and winding—what else? —staircases that made up the inside of the academy.

"Suzie!"

I turned towards the familiar voice to see Mathias. He was standing at the top of a staircase, childishly grinning at me.


End file.
